Locked In
by emocuppycake34
Summary: After all that happened, Shin-Woo and Mi-Nyu have finally gotten together-but where does that leave the rest of the A.N. JELL members? What happens when Jeremy suddenly realizes something crazy. Tae-Kyung can be quite attractive.


By the time that Jeremy had kissed him—_him_ of all people—he wasn't able to even recognize a single face. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting more and more intense, and the burning feeling in his face had already made its way all the way down to his toes. None of these feelings would go away either, not even he splashed water on his face.

Nothing made sense either. Why Jeremy kiss him? I mean sure, he was pretty attractive, but it's not like he's the most attractive person. Tae-Kyung just couldn't comprehend what Jeremy was thinking when he did it, what was Jeremy thinking? _What am I thinking?_

* * *

Call it what you will but Jeremy had never thought of doing something so trivial. He hadn't intended on doing It, he just did it. Even he didn't know why he did it. Why he had kissed Tae-Kyung. At that time they weren't even doing anything that really could have led to _that. _

All they were doing at that time was sitting in the lounge watching some of their old commercials and jobs for the company. The only reason they were watching them was because Mi-Nam wanted to see them, so we all planned to watch them together; they were the only ones still awake. Mi-Nam was sprawled out across the other couch, while Shin Woo was in the armed chair with his head lying in the palm of his hand—still cool even while he sleeps. Tae-Kyung had been on the couch while Jeremy had sat in the seat next to him, neither of them could go to sleep so they both just continued to sit and watch the silly videos together.

Somehow when it had come to a video of them on the same commercial they were actually able to have a real conversation, not just one where Jeremy goes on and on about how adorable Mi-Nam is—which he seems to do a lot, ever since she got there that's all they really talk about. They had gotten into a conversation about how stupid that commercial they did was, how neither of them wanted to do it from the start, but in the end they both enjoyed the odd job.

Then when it had come to the part where they both had to shove their faces in pies, they couldn't hide their laughter, almost even waking the others up. Somehow in the middle of all that laughing, Jeremy had caught a glimpse at his band mate. Tae-Kyung had his hand in a clenched fist, up and in front of his mouth to keep him from making a sound, still smiling though almost unable to contain himself. That's when Jeremy realized just how attractive Tae-Kyung could be. He usually only saw the mean and rough edges of him because Mi-Nam was always making mistakes. But this was the side of him he saw _before _she had come along, it was enticing and exciting. All Jeremy wanted to do was lock him away. These feelings scared Jeremy; he had never thought anything like that before. But something was pushing him forward, and instead of fleeing from these feelings he embraced and welcomed them. Thus, allowing him to submit into his selfish desires.

Except when Jeremy had come out of his thoughts, he had already stopped laughing as he realized that Jeremy was no longer laughing, but instead staring dead straight at him. That's when he did it. He just kissed him. Even with all the desires he had, Jeremy knew that what he did wasn't the smartest thing. But at this moment he wasn't thinking, and when did he ever really think things through.

Although Jeremy had felt the way he did during the kiss. He was sure that Tae-Kyung would be mad. No, furious. He expected this from Tae-Kyung. But what he didn't expect was _this_.

Tae-Kyung's face just shouted panic. His face was flushed and you could see the blush that crept onto his face. Why did he look so…_sexy_. That was the last expression he had expected to see from Tae-Kyung, but somehow it really riled him up. But even with this one thing, this small thing, it changes everything.


End file.
